Sexy Ruby Joker Girl
|Image=Sexy Ruby Joker Girl.jpg |Realname=Miki Warai |Aliases=Mary Midori |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=Japanese |Base=Tokyo |Gender=Female |Height=5'9" |Weight= |Eyes=Green |Hair=Green |Marital=Single |Occupation=Former Pop Star |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 008}} Sexy Ruby Joker Girl (or Seiteki Rubijokamecchen) is a Japanese supervillain. Once a popular J-pop star, an accident during the filming of a music video saw her turn into a strange tribute act to the Joker. History Pop Career: Mary Midori Miki Warai was a Japanese girl who became a teen pop sensation under the performing name of Mary Midori. Her parents and music company were canny marketers and were able to position her in a prime position - someone realistic enough that girls would want to be and sexy enough that boys would fantasise about. For two years she enjoyed a healthy career as a B-Lister in the Japanese music circuit. Following police investigations into her diaries after Miki's transformation, diaries were uncovered revealing that Miki was not always happy with her life as Mary Midori. She wrote of feeling pressured into making the most of her moment in the spotlight, knowing that in an album or two's time she'd be yesterday's news and thrown on the scrap heap. She was unhappy with the pressure to look more westernised - she was regularly asked to dye her hair blonde for videos and photoshoots. Origin: Sexy Ruby Joker Girl The last single ever planned for Mary Midori, "Kamensuki Eiei!" or "Masked Love Forever!", was to have been her biggest music video yet. Miki would be dressed in an outfit reminiscent of the infamous American supervillain the Joker and would be filmed carrying out a robbery in a factory, charming all the guards and shooting them in the heart with a bow and arrow. Best of all, up-and-coming superhero Most Excellent Superbat had agreed to join the filming and would be the superhero who arrests her in the final sequence, granting Mary Midori's brand excellent cross-publicity. Miki got very into the role, and spent a lot of time reading up about the Joker. However, the shoot went horribly wrong when Miki fell during a scene set on a gangway over industrial chemicals. For all her research, Miki hadn't paid enough attention to the safety protocols and tumbled over the handrail and into the vat below. Most Excellent Superbat helped retrieve her and by some miracle she was not killed. However, she did not escape the incident unscathed. Her hair was burnt out and the pale make-up on her skin had fused to give her a permanently chalk white cast. Worse still, some mixture of the stress of the incident, ingestion of the chemicals and their fumes & her stressful home life combined to break her psychologically. As far as Miki was concerned, the film shoot never ended - she was still Mary Midori, still acting out the role of a supervillain for her adoring public. Crimes: The Mirthful Menace Taking the name of the supervillain she played in her music video, Sexy Ruby Joker Girl, Miki went on the first of many crime sprees and her first of many clashes with Most Excellent Superbat and the Super Young Team. These crimes are usually more comedic and over-the-top than serious - she is more likely to try and try and ransom the golf clubs of the Prime Minister of Japan than the Prime Minister herself - but because she is convinced everything is "done by special effects" and "worth it for the publicity", she has no qualms about putting people in danger. Despite her mental problems and criminal tendencies, there is still an underground fanbase for Sexy Ruby Joker Girl who view her as something of a fetish-y sex symbol. On at least one occasion, attempts by the police to arrest her have been impeded by fans who have sought to protect her. A raid on Quantum Labs on the Moon saw Sexy Ruby Joker Girl trying to obtain Nth Metal as part of her latest plan. On chasing her to Japan, the Justice League and Super Young Team discovered that she had somehow managed to summon a demon (whom she called Hiroshima Shadow) and intended to use a nuclear power plant's energies to super-size the demon - she was captured, but not before the demon did indeed grow to full strength and took ten superheroes working together to capture. She was taken by the Japanese authorities and is expected to be sentenced to imprisonment at Sairento Hiru Psychiatric Secure Unit. She was transferred to America, supposedly as an extradition hearing to see if she was sane enough for trial there. Instead this was a pretense for President Lena Luthor to induct her into the Injustice League. She was the only member to not be apprehended after the team's defeat, escaping in a commandeered ambulance. Using a fake alias already prepared for Spellbinder she disguised herself as a Dr Koemi Ebisu and infiltrated Arkham Asylum whereupon she initiated a mass break-out. Appearance Sexy Ruby Joker Girl's appearance is strongly reminiscent of the Joker. She has chalk white skin and ruby red lips. She wears a variety of green wigs, usually either a long mane or in pigtails. Sexy Ruby Joker Girl has many outfits, all variations on the Joker's archetypal purple outfit The variations from the original are usually to play to her sexuality - the shirt replaced with a bodice or half-unbuttoned, the trousers replaced with a skirt and tights with playing card suit symbols. Because Sexy Ruby Joker Girl still sees herself as a popstar, she considers these outfits "fan-service." (And indeed there is a contingent of specialist fans online for whom she is a sex symbol.) During her team-up with Hiroshima Shadow, she wore a variant outfit she described as "Victorian Lolita" - a steampunk-esque outfit with top hat, corset and a walking stick. During her membership of the Injustice League, she was dressed for a "beach party" - bikini, snorkel and flippers. Powers Although possessing no superhuman abilities, Sexy Ruby Joker Girl uses a wide array of comedy- and joke-themed devices in her crimes. (Sometimes just a simple as a bag of marbles for a well-timed throw under a pursuing superhero's feet.) She has acquired a variant of the classic “Joker venom,” a chemical concoction able to induce fits of hysterical laughter and, in high enough doses, paralysis or even death, leaving a rictus smile frozen on the victim’s face. Allies and Enemies Allies * Hiroshima Shadow, summoned demon of fire and radiation * The Injustice League Enemies * Super Young Team, Japan's premier youth superteam Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians Category:Injustice League Category:Japan